


With Burning Wings I Walk To My Grave

by Cxmill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is the direct descendant of Cain, Angel Stiles Stilinski, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, BAMF Stiles, Bearded vultures, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Stiles Stilinski, Gen, God is an arsehole, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, High School Student Derek Hale, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lucifer and Kokabiel are precious, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin knows, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Peter recognises Stiles, Seraphim, Soldier Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles Stilinski has tattoos, Stiles Stilinski isn’t fucking around, Stiles kinda goes insane for a tad moment, Stiles would slaughter a country for Isaac no joke, demons fear Stiles, he has lots of wings, he is also abusive, the Nogitsune decides it’s not worth getting slaughtered, the pack is a gang as well, they have matching leather jackets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxmill/pseuds/Cxmill
Summary: Plummeting down to Earth should hurt more, his bones shattering like shrapnel should hurt more than the reason he was thrown from Heaven in the first place. Mieczysław hates that the fall hurts less than the push.After being sent to Earth by God, Stiles ends up trying to live a human life but demons start to intervene and people from his past are begging for his help after all how can you fight against God without the Angel of War by your side? Stiles on the other hand as abandoned his names, the wings on his back are bloodied reminders of his past life but God won’t give up that easily.OrStiles is fed up with God’s shit, did dumb shit, got sent to Earth and now is too tired to put up with his absentee father anymore.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles may or may not have fucked up. His form flickered between the mortal and celestial realm, his six red wings surrounded him like a curtain, the other twelve surrounded him like hung skeletons, a reminder for what he had lost. His thousands of eyes opened, all looking at the demon in front of him but also all looking across the mortal realm. He spat fire has he spoke, his words shaking the earth around them.   
“Do not treat me like some common low ranking angel, must I remind you of what I am, demon?”   
The demon shook her head in fear, taking a step back.   
“N-no, please forgive me, I shall go back to hell please do not kill me.” The demon fell to her knees and pressed her forehead against the pavement.   
“I’ll give you a day, if you are not back in hell by then I shall come kill you” Mieczysław have her a withering look before turning on his heels and walking off. Mieczysław was an angel, better yet an old world angel, he was a warrior of god, the sword of glory born by fire, bloodshed and war, he had fought in thousands of battles only to be sent to Earth because he was making the other angels uncomfortable. He had appeared on earth in the body of a baby, named Mieczysław Gajos to a woman called Claudia Stilinski. He grew up in this child’s body, this was his mortal form much to the amusement of God, whom Mieczysław hated very much. He never slept, instead he took flights during the night, he flew to the ocean and dove in and out of the water, he loved the way the water felt as it cooled down his burning wings, all eighteen of them. He used to run his tongue over his teeth and hate the way they were never sharp enough even though they were sharper than most humans, whenever he grinned children his age would run away screening at the sight of the fangs that filled his mouth. His mouth tasted like honey and vodka, he didn't know the taste of anything else, he never experienced taste which saddened him greatly, he never understood what a favourite food was but he loved all of his mother’s cooking, the way she would smile at him, they way she looked so free when she cooked, her cooking was his favourite food because of the way she cooked. He often went to funerals and stood outside churches, listening to the way the humans sang, it felt like walking back into heaven from a victorious battle, when the organs played and the overbearing symphony of strings kissed wounds like a grateful mother when the human’s voices broke and tears fell down their face, it was sad, beautifully so. He used to spend his pocket money on flowers, he would place white roses on every grave in the church in his town, he used to stand there and look over them as if he was a soldier looking at the graves of his friends lost to enemy fire but he was that soldier, he held the wings to prove it after all. He used to fly to the highest mountain and sing, a single man choir never felt so loud as he stood with wings bared proud, the angels on earth hung their heads low to him in respect for they knew who he was, they knew why he sang. His mother held him as he came home after a month away, she let him weep into her chest, she let him wrap his wings around her and to keep her safe in his makeshift armour made of death and ash. She only weeped when she saw the new scars covering his body. She had once asked him about God and about his sisters, she regretted it when she saw him stiffen up and revert back to his war born ways. She knew after that to not ask of lost siblings and absentee fathers. 

It was when she died he realised what he had done, Mieczysław had come to Earth to act as a guardian to the humans but he had forgotten to do that, he had gotten too wrapped up in playing house that he only realised his mistakes when Claudia died from frontotemporal dementia or FTD for short. He had looked at her with wide, unblinking eyes and said.  
“It is my fault, my father has done this.”   
Claudia had kissed his forehead and told him that his dad hadn’t done this and that it was natural and it wasn’t his fault, Mieczysław knew different because of the small circular scar that burned its way onto her palm, she said she had gotten it when she cut her hand on glass but Mieczysław knew otherwise. He left that night, wings spread, a brilliant spectacle, eighteen flaming wings in the dark ink of the night. He flew higher and higher, he clipped stars and knocked them away, he flew until Earth was nothing but a spot in the distance and clouds brushed his feathers. He landed harshly on the stone walkway of heaven, people coward, angels bowed down to him and Mieczysław broke the gates open, he held his wings like weapons, they scorched anything that touched them. He threw open the great doors of God’s hall with a deafening war cry, the same cry used against armies of demons. Angels stepped back, staying away from him and his rage, it wasn’t often you saw an old world angel hold enough anger to rival that of Lucifer’s. He stormed towards his father’s throne.   
“Son-”  
“Do NOT call me son.” The words he spat was like fire on his lips.   
“If you would just list-” the man tried to speak but was cut off.  
“CURE HER!” His roar shattered the stained glass, tears dripped down his cheeks, the other angels watched in shock because angels weren’t supposed to feel.   
“I didn’t want to do this.” God looked at him with a weary look, some father he was, Mieczysław knew why this person feared him, who do you think humans and demons were inspired off?   
“BULLSHIT, FIX HER NOW.” The angel grabbed one of the tapestries that hung, it painted the battle of Geserymos, God stood at the front with sword raised high into the sky, Mieczysław grinned manically.  
“You lie to them, you do not tell the truth do you?” He had been the one to stand in that same spot, he had dropped his sword and fell to his knees, blood coating him like morbid makeup, he had held the demon’s body in his arms. He had been the one to finish the war but of course God had changed it to make himself look all mighty.   
“Mieczysław please calm yourself. If you had just done what I’d asked and not got involved with the humans then she would be fine and healthy, this is your fault.” The man stood up and slammed his hand against his throne.   
“I admit that I got distracted but who do you think you are? You are nothing but an ideal, you have never fought, you have never cared, you act like an all forgiving father but then why does Hell exist? You send those who have ended themselves, those who do not believe in you there! You are not all forgiving! These people here, they are not forgiven, they are people who believed in you! Who devoted their lives to you! You create emotionless toys because you cannot deal with those who disagree with you! You cannot deal with those who see the truth!” Mieczysław screamed, the city rattled at his fury, he saw the way that God’s hands shook as his perfect façade began to crack.   
“You are just a weapon and weapons do not weep! They do not feel! My biggest mistake was creating you!” God roared back, the throne cracked, the stone split as God’s anger began to destroy what he had created.   
“I am made of bloodshed, fire and war! You did not make me, you tried to destroy me! You start wars you could never finish and so you summoned me and my sisters to do your bidding! You try to kill everything that threatens your image but doing so you do not whiteness it shatter! Do not think you have power like you once did because you do not! Your biggest mistake was making humans the image of yourself because you did not factor in that they would be smarter than you, you did not realise they would be able to shatter the world like you! You created them like me! You gave them emotions and you gave them power and that is your mistake! You mixed two things that never should have been mixed and now you try to kill them off and cover it up with words from your bible!” Mieczysław tore down the tapestries, he knocked over statues and artifacts, he laughed as God stormed to him and grabbed him by his throat, not realising Mieczysław’s wings would burn him in the process.   
“You know not of what you speak of, you are just like him!” Mieczysław laughed harder, eyes wide with amusement as his grin grew impossibly large.   
“Of course I do! Who do you think told him what you really were?” The look of God’s red face was worth it, that speechless look born of anger, Mieczysław spat in his face as he was thrown through the open ground, he laughed as stars cut his skin, as golden blood sparkled in the starlight, he only laughed louder when he was far enough away to see the crack in heaven he has caused. He laughed as God’s screams of fury graced his ears because the man had realised Mieczysław was right but it was too late now. The reason his wings did not burn off was because they were used to flames, he burnt like never before, he spread his arms and legs out, he screamed in happiness as he plummeted towards Earth. Claudia came out screaming and crying at him when she saw his shattered body on the floor, she fell to her knees and hugged him but he only laughed, he laughed until he couldn’t anymore. She helped him inside the house, they both ignored the angel shaped scorch mark in her garden. She died seven months later, Mieczysław went to go live with a man called Job Stilinski, apparently this was his human father, he lived in America and caught bad guys as a living. He got his first nickname, Stiles, because the Americans struggled with his name, too busy to learn how to pronounce it. Stiles grinned, he loved his new name, a name God hadn’t given him, a name human born, he found it ironic really but he loved it. 

Stiles parked his jeep in a spot under the shade, he walked into the building, his father had insisted he went to school, probably because he knew Stiles needed to interact with more humans than just himself. He had turned his armour into a simple black turtleneck, a pair of ripped black jeans, some old leather boots and an oversized red cardigan. He hid his sword as rings on his right hand, with a simple flick of his wrist the rings would morph into his sword so he could take down any threats. He wore small fold bracelets which would form into his gloves and arm guards when needed, most of hair had turned white from the fall, he had tried to dye the white locks but they kept their pure white colour much to his dismay, some girl had come up to him and asked where he had gotten his hair dyed and that she loved the mushroom blonde style, he had grunted and just said “stress” then walked off. He had woken up after the fall with all eighteen of his wings tattooed against his skin, six gold red and black wings being his own, six grey blue and gold wings being one of his sister’s wings and six white yellow and gold wings being his other sisters. Stiles had learnt that humans of sixteen weren’t allowed tattoos in America, his father sighed and just told him to keep them hidden from teachers otherwise he might be taken away from him, Stiles didn’t want to leave Jon. He walked into school, backpack feeling weird against his back, head held high and golden eyes sheening. 

Stiles stood in front of his chemistry class, the teacher Mr. Harris has told him to stand up and introduce himself, something Stiles hadn’t needed to do.   
“Hello my name is Mieczysław but you can call me Stiles, I’m from Poland and I’m new to this all so please forgive me if I get something wrong, it’s nice to meet you all.” He turned to the teacher who motioned for him to sit down, Stiles took a seat in the back bench next to a grinning boy who definitely wasn’t human.   
“My names Scott McCall! I guess you’re my desk mate huh?” The guy grinned, he felt like a wolf but also human, like someone had placed a wolf’s soul on a human’s soul and beat them together with a baseball bat.   
“Yes I suppose so.” Stiles’s accent was thick, it made Scott wince, Stiles smiled a bit, mortals were great.  
“So, you’re sheriff Stilinski’s son aren’t you? What’s it like living with the sheriff?” Scott, surprisingly, still talked to Stiles which shocked the boy, so far most people in America had tried to get away from him as soon as they’d heard his accent.   
“I’m not sure, I moved in only a week ago, he hadn’t exactly been home...he is usually at work.” Stiles took out his notebook and a pen, he didn’t understand why he had to go to school, he had no need to know any of this.   
“Oh, shit sorry dude..hey, why don’t you sit with me and my friends at lunch?” Scott looked like a hopefully puppy waiting for a treat.   
“Okay, thank you, I shall sit with you.” Talking to Scott felt easy, it was odd really. Apparently Scott was in most of his classes since they either sat next to or near each other, in some of his classes he saw other people who felt the same way Scott did, that mish mash of wolf and human, they all wore leather jackets with a triskelion and the word PACK stuck onto it like some gang. 

Stiles had brought himself an apple, ham cheese and mayonnaise sandwiches, a box of apple juice and a bottle of water for lunch, he also brought a tuckaware container of homemade pączki with him. He sat down on a table pushed into the corner, he hadn’t seen Scott yet so he had assumed the boy wasn’t here, he had wolfed down his sandwiches and was nursing his apple juice carton when Scott plopped down next to him.   
“Hey Stiles! Almost didn’t spot you right over here! At least I didn’t miss you completely.” Scott grinned widely, Stiles stared at him and his only thought was that his jawline was slightly crooked...huh. Others came and sat with them, he recognised the human with brown hair, the mish mash girl with blonde, the creature with red hair who felt like death and the mish mash boy with blonde hair.   
“Okay everyone this is Stiles! We sit together in chemistry.” Scott waves his hands about Stiles but Stiles was a little side tracked, a boy with black hair sat opposite him, Stiles looked bewildered at the boy, he had two souls in him, one of a wolf and one of a human inside the same body, this was so incredibly rare that Stiles had only heard about this occurrence before!   
“Stiles? Stiles you okay there dude?” Scott gently shook his shoulder and Stiles snapped back.   
“Ah, yes sorry, my name is Mieczysław but you can call me Stiles, it’s easier on the tongue huh?” He chuckled a bit and side eyed the girl with red hair whose eyes widened at his name, oh? Did this girl know who he was?   
“My name is Erica. It's nice to meet you Stiles.” The mishmash girl with blonde hair winked at him, Stiles gave her a strained smile, he didn’t understand why some humans only blinked one eye.  
“My name is Boyd.” The boy next to Erica gave him a bored look, he also was the same as Erica and Scott.   
“My name is Isaac, nice to meet you.” The boy with blonde hair smiled tiredly, he smelt of old blood and wounds, like desperation and fear, Stiles had smelt it on tortured demons so what had happened to this boy? He also had the mishmashed soul but his was a bit calmer in a way.   
“My name is Jackson Whittemore, remember it weirdo.” The boy smirked obnoxiously, he was really weird because he also had a lizard soul smashed into the mix? What the hell was wrong with this group?   
“My name is Lydia, his girlfriend, don’t pay any mind to him he is all bark no bite. I have to say, your name is rather rare.” The redhead girl smiled, now she had an interesting sould, a human marked by death, her voice was soft to the ears so perhaps she was a death singer? He smirked at her, perhaps she really did know.   
“Names Derek” the black haired boy grunted, Stiles was especially interested in him.   
“Hi! My name is Allison Argent! Scott’s girlfriend!” Allison offered out her hand and Stiles’s eyes widened with amusement.   
“My, my I never thought I’d meet an Argent, my father would hate you!” Stiles shook her hand, he flashed his sharp teeth at her, ignoring the way she shrunk back and held her hand to her chest, his grin only widened at the sight of the red flesh, she was affected by his holiness so she was definitely an Argent, most likely a rather pure one due to the fact that she had burnt.   
“What?” Everyone looked at him sharply as if he had injured a child.   
“Well, direct descendant of Cain and all that, you don’t get to meet the relative of the first murderer after all...although I have a better question. Why is it that she has been touched by death, he has a wolf and a human soul and why do the rest of you have a wolf soul and a human soul beaten together like some morbid cake.” Stiles bit into his pączki, making it with rose petal jam was a good idea after all.   
“What?” Derek glared at him, Stiles could practically see the cogs working.   
“You heard me, why is it that you all are part wolf except Allison and Lydia. Tell me little mortals, just what are you?” Stiles licked his lip then stood up, perhaps he should consult his brother first. The world stopped and the drag of skin against the floor made Mieczysław aware of her.   
“Gadreel.” Her voice was like the sound of nails on a chalkboard, filled full of pain.  
“Do not call me that sister.” He turned to her, she still looked the same, eyes covered by purple smoke that rose above her head, skin purple, fingers stained by blood, skin like a glove over hollow bones, dress made of arms, hands brushed against her calves, black thrones covered vines wrapped around her neck, torso and legs, keeping her arms pinned to her side, blood the colour of light fell from the wounds where they dug in.   
“Gadreel, you regret what you have spoken, shall I undo it?” She smiled at him, even without emotion he could tell she was lonely.   
“Sister…” he breathed out, his body fading to its purest form, six wings stretched out with red blood dripping off the tips, body bright enough to burn someone’s eyes out, large white spiked game out of his head, back, legs and arms, Blood stained the tips and raced down his skin, red thorn covered vines hung around his shoulders like a necklace.   
“Sing for me brother, sing for me like you used to do” she stepped closer, the smell of time followed her.  
“Do not give what cannot be taken.” He started, voice rumbling like a storm.  
“That’s it brother.” She stepped towards the table where he had just sat and time began to slowly tick back.  
“There is no country for us, no fruit in this grove...come at last with arms open.” His voice carried across the silent Earth, he felt the red halo glow above his head, blood dripping down it and running down his hair and face.  
“Go on.” Armaros urged, the hands at the bottom of her dress moved with the still wind.  
“there is no harm in this for this is the way in which you strove.” Gadreel finished, Gadreel because with her, with the watchers he was Gadreel, simply the angel of war.   
“Well done brother.” She walked forward and kissed his cheek. He found himself Stiles again, simple human Stiles and the world started again.   
“Hey Stiles! Sit down here dude!” Scott laughed and patted the free seat next to him where Stiles had previously been sitting.   
“Guys this is Stiles from my chemistry class!” Scott waved his hands about, this time Stiles barely looked at the boy with black hair, instead he stared at Lydia.   
“Yes, my name is Mieczysław but it’s a mouthful so you can all call me Stiles.” He watched with curiosity as she flinched, yes she definitely knew something about his name. He turned to look at the group, he watched as they shifted slightly under his gaze, he grinned widely at this, he loved the way they shifted.   
“Yo dude you have a feather in your hair.” Scott slid his hand through Stiles’s hair, the boy grabbed the feather but yelped and quickly drew his hand back, Stiles smelt the blood before he felt it, the way it dripped down his face made him think of one of his brothers, Af.   
“What the?” Stiles turned to look at Scott’s hand, only to watch the wound close up, Stiles looked at him weirdly.   
“Scott that’s not how humans heal, what are you?” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, not really caring about the blood that dripped down his face.   
“H-hey Stiles look I can explain dude, right so when I was a kid I was like...experimented on and shit-” the boy’s fevered ramblings were cut off.  
“Oh please Scott I’m sure Mieczysław already has figured something out, they’re werewolves, I’m not and neither is Allison.” Lydia gestured to the brunette girl whose eyes went wide as she looked at Lydia with astonishment.   
“Careful little girl use that name too often and it will cut your tongue out and scorch your throat.” Stiles threw her a knowing grin before finishing up his juice carton, sucking the life out of it.   
“I’m sorry, did you just threaten my girlfriend?” Jackson slammed his hand down on the table, Stiles have him a withering look.  
“I just told her the truth, repeat it as many times as you want, it shall not be my fault when your tongue falls out and you can’t speak anymore.” He rolled his eyes and looked away, biting into his pączki.  
“Am I the only one wondering why the hell Lydia told him we are werewolves and why he isn’t looking at us like we are some sort of cult?” Erica looked around the table, her gaze landed on Stiles.  
“Well she is right, I suspected something is up from when I first saw you guys, the whole triskelion and pack thing going on implied some sort of wolf thingy...plus ya know, I’ve seen worse than werewolves, I lived in Poland! Try walking through fields and not stumbling into Lady Midday.” He huffed and swallowed down the rest of his jam filled donut, licking his fingers and moaning in delight, definitely his favourite human food.   
“So you’re telling me you have no problem that you’re surrounded by a pack of werewolves that could rip your throat out with their teeth.” Derek looked at him like he was trying to pick apart Stiles.  
“You wouldn’t try anything here, kill me infront of everyone and that’s bye bye outside world, hello prison cell, besides if you wanted to harm me you would try to attack me outside of school, I can defend myself you know.” Stiles grinned toyly and leaned back against the wall, mixed coloured hair drooping across his face. It was then the others noticed something odd about Stiles, the way his pale skin shone a gentle gold against the sun light, the way his eyes flashed gold when the sun hit them, his long fingers and slim figure, that sharp but soft jawline with that beautiful smile and long eyelashes, the way his moles accented to his beauty, those red lips that parted as he spoke to show two rows of razor sharp teeth, the fact that the boy’s nails were sharpened like small claws and a golden colour.   
“You’re not human are you?” Stiles watched as Derek shifted uncomfortably.  
“Never said I was, you’ll have to figure out what I am though, I’m pretty sure little miss death over there already knows what I am though.” He turned to Lydia who only smiled knowingly, he laughed again and threw his head back, the laugh was like a choir of angels, the pack shivered at the sound.


	2. Stiles Meets A Sibling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can yall see the exact moment my dumbarse started to listen to WTNV again???

The day went smoothly after lunch, Stiles and pulled Isaac to the side and given him his phone number, telling him that if Isaac ever needed anything be it protection or comfort Stiles would be there, just a phone call away, he also stuck a small feather onto his back so Stiles could track him if need be. After three days Stiles was getting more and more worried for Isaac, he feared that somebody was hurting the boy, normally he wouldn’t give a shit about humans hurting humans but the stench of demons hung onto the boy like a weight and Stiles’s job was to kill demons.

Scott sighed and looked at Stiles.  
“So dude, you said that Lydia knows what you are...what exactly are you?” The boy’s eyes looked chocolate brown in the sunlight, he didn’t notice a kid sitting down on him.   
“I’m not telling you, you’ll have to figure it out.” Stiles looked at his nails, pushing back his cuticles.   
“Awe cmon, nothing will happen to you!” Scott whined and dramatically sprawled himself over the table.   
You don't know that.” Stiles sighed.  
“No I don’t know it...I can't go out with Allison tonight. I'm gonna have to cancel.” Scott ribbed his neck. The world stopped, he felt the wind still, he heard heartbeats stop, Stiles looked around the room and his eyes settled on the tall figure that had to bend over in the tall room, it wore a long white robe, it’s head detached from its body, a waning crescent moon covering its face, smoky white hair rising above its head. The figure gently placed its staff down, the white glowing tip fading into long billowing grey smoke.  
“Brother” Mieczysław breathed, standing up and walked into the walkway, what was up with angels appearing while he was eating?   
“Hasmed...or perhaps you prefer Gadreel..maybe Mieczysław?” The angel spoke, Mieczysław could hear the smirk in its voice. He felt his human figure flicker away and his body shifted, he stood tall but not as tall as Remiel, he wore black and purple armour, his legs black and cracked, the ends were shattered fragments, glowing a bright purple that raced between the cracks and lit up the shattered pieces, coming from his shoulders and head were long purple pieces of material, around his head, covering his eyes was a glowing purple halo.   
“Hasmed it is then brother.” The taller angel turned its head towards the table where he sat.   
“You cannot let the boy miss his meeting with the girl.” Remiel’s voice sounded like rustling paper and the sound smoke makes when it disturbs the wind’s path.   
“What did you see brother?” Hasmed on the other hand had a voice like crumbling kingdoms and like wind whistling through the annihilation left by war and carnage.   
“Step by step feet will fall, born leader will crawl from ashes once more, girl of blood and boy of spite will join together and bring back the light.”   
“Cryptid as ever brother.” Hasmed grinned, lips stretching over sharp and winding teeth.   
“Only for you brother.” Remiel turned his head to the sky.  
“I shall visit you again brother.” Remiel looked back at him, Hasmed wondered what he would look like with eyes.  
“I shall wait.” Hasmed whispered. Remiel was gone and Stiles sat in the same place as before.   
“No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life! We'll figure it out” Stiles argued, Remiel’s words whispering in his mind.   
“Figure out what?” Lydia asked curiously, that scent of death crawling up Stiles’s back.   
“Just, uh, homework…” Scott shuffled a bit to let her sit down.  
“Yeah.” Stiles looked to Scott and leaned towards him.  
“Why is she sitting with us?” Stiles whispered to Scott confused.  
“Thanks!” Allison chirped, dimpling at them.   
“Get up.” Jackson snapped, dumping down his, Lydia’s and what was probably Allison’s bag down by the table.  
“How come you never ask Danny to get up?” The random kid asked, the kid looked at Stiles, causing the boy to shudder, the student’s eyes were completely hollow, no pupils, just blue pools, Stiles felt his skin crawl at the sight. The kid had blue dyed hair with dark blue roots, pale skin with blue nail varnish, a blue hoodie and black ripped jeans. The blue boy grinned at him, bottomless blue eyes glowing and for a split second Stiles could see the blue halo, the blue wings and the black halberd by his side.   
“Arariel?” Stiles’s eyes widened as the boy nodded.  
“Mieczysław!” He whispered and slipped a small note with a number on it into Stiles’s tray.   
“Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot.” Danny grinned, looking at the student with a sharp grin. The angel stood you and shuffled away, he knew he wasn’t welcome. No one notices Stiles and Arariel’s little moment, odd.

The fist to his face after sitting at lunch by himself was not welcome, nor was the unnecessary shove into the lockers which caused his wings to creak and push against his spine, human bodies weren’t made for wings.   
“Stay the fuck away from Lydia you hear me freakinski?” Jackson’s sneering voice made Stiles’s skin crawl, he sounded like a snake. Stiles hissed and held his jaw, if it were up to him he would punch Jackson back but there were laws he had to follow so he didn’t become a fallen.   
“I saw you looking at her at lunch, I don’t want you to even breath in her direction!” Jackson pressed his forearm up against Stiles’s throat, the angel stared up at him, whiskey brown eyes catching the sunlight, Stiles nodded and looked down at the floor, he was supposed to be a heavenly creature, he was supposed to protect these humans even if it meant he got hurt in the process although he would heal in a matter of minutes, mortals could do no real damage to Angels, he was a celestial being after all. Stiles was shoved against the lockers a final time and Jackson slithered off, that kid was definitely more than just a werewolf or whatever. 

Stiles walked towards the lake. He had ditched his last two lessons in favour of going for a flight, he needed to stretch his wings anyway. Cash Cash’s Overtime blasted through his headphones, human technology had always interested him immensely, humans were immensely intelligent, better than the rest of that fuckers dumbarse animals, he liked moths though, they were chill. Stiles stretched his arms high above his head and let his wings unfold, spreading out in a good old stretch, he moaned as his wings popped. He felt the air change just ever so slightly, his wings hummed with energy as they sharpened, his feathers were surprisingly sharp when need be, they acted more like blades when he wanted them to. He felt the familiar heat burn his skin, with a distinctive ‘shing’ his rings turned to two golden khopeshs, the handle was a golden colour and the blade was a white translucent material, more specifically it was a material called Angleium, well that’s what the Vatican called it but unlike Divinium the material was specifically used in holy weapons for Angels, it had the ability to slice through anything including Angels. Angleium and that dodgy demon shit were the only things that could actually kill an Angel, Divinium didn’t hurt not did it injure an Angel, Stiles had spent his fare share of time with a Divinium spear stuck inside of him, it was equally hilarious and slightly horrifying to try and yank a sword from your friend’s face.

“Calm, it is only me.”  
Arariel grinned at him, he held a small rock in his hand but it was no threat, four large blue wings curved impressively around the cherubim’s body, Stiles visibly relaxed.

“Arariel.”   
Stiles sighed and lowered his weapons, they returned to their ring state, He slipped them back into his fingers.

“You know he said he probably wouldn’t miss you.”   
Arariel stood beside him on the shore, he threw the stone high into the sky as if aiming at the sun. 

“I’m only interested in the end of the world.”   
Stiles whispered and turned his face to the hot rays, deep lilac eyes glowed as the golden light hit him. He closed his eyes.

“You know the oceans and the moon watch you with quiet concern.”   
The blue haired boy kicked gently at the water, it moved to avoid his foot.

“I touched him once.”   
Stiles stretched out his wings and sighed peacefully, he kept his eyes shut and picked up a rock, all of his eyes were shut...all of them. He reached back and threw the rock as hard as he could, he wanted to hit the moon that hung low enough to look into his room at night. 

“I was told you tried but he flinched and you missed.”   
He heard Arariel Shuffle a bit, the sound of feathers ruffling felt uncomfortable familiar. 

“The first time.”   
He opened his eyes and turned to the cherubim, watching as Arariel shut his own eyes, it was then he noticed that the sky was bleeding purple and the moon was creeping up above them. 

“How long have we been here?”   
Stiles whispered, he didn’t wish to disturb their odd peace. Most instincts of his burned to be afraid, to dress in armour and be ready to fight but a select few didn’t react, he was calm. 

“We have been here as long as we need to be...did you know it is impossible to be alone but also impossible to meet another being.”   
Arariel kept his eyes shut and pointed up into the sky, up at twinkling stars that shone an odd blue green. 

“You lie and do not exist, I lie and do not exist...the chance of us living is impossibly unique that we can not be sure if we live at all...if we have lived that is.”   
He knew his fire had gone because his skin was melting and peeling, instead a mix of purple and gold eyes were staring at everything and nothing. 

“The future is shining above us and the lilac sky has trees growing through her...under her dress is her skin and she only tells a hummingbird. You should know that this is now, this is us and we can cope with that.”   
Arariel opened his eyes and they were a bright burning silver colour, he stretched his wings out and wrapped two of them around Stiles, the seraphim mirrored him as if to offer some irreplaceable comfort. 

“Violence fears us, we do not back down, we stand our ground and it blinked first...it flinches first.”  
Stiles tapped Arariel’s hand and the boy grabbed it, they intertwined their fingers. The blue boy chuckled, a sound akin to a thousand trumpets playing. 

“You speak of experience.”   
The cherubim did not shuffle closer, their arms were stretched to meet each other, this was them, this was their truth. 

“I speak the truth.”   
Stiles reached out and covered the five brightest lights with his fingers, were they even his fingers? This body was so fragile, he had broken all of its bones once. 

“Regret nothing dear brother.”   
Arariel laughed and squeezed his hand.

“Until it is too late, then regret everything.”   
He gently closed his first and shut his face eyes, his human eyes. 

“It was meant to be lonely brother, it was meant to be painfully heaving and terrifyingly beautiful.”   
Arariel breathed out and his hand felt cold, Mieczysław gripped it tighter. 

“Don’t forget that what you see isn’t all there.”   
Mieczysław whispered, he felt tears drip down his cheeks, why did he feel so sad? 

“Stiles right? What are you doing out here alone? It’s like three am.”   
A deep voice broke their peaceful silence and Stiles spun to his left where Derek was approaching, a confused look on his face. It was then he realised there was no hand in his grip, no wings around him, his wings were still hidden and he felt so fucking cold. 

“Oh..I got lost..I suppose.”   
Stiles spoke slowly as is unsure whether he was really talking to Derek or whether this was something else.

“You suppose? Are you alright? Scott said you weren’t in his classes.”   
Derek stopped in front of him and Stiles nodded blearily, that is right, he left straight after lunch.

“Yeah, sorry I felt a little sick so I went home...I went for a walk to get some fresh air but I got lost.”   
He smiled, it was strained, he hoped Derek would believe. 

“It’s not safe in the forest at night, there is more than just animals out here.”   
Derek slowly offered out a hand, he was wary, he was wondering if Stiles was really Stiles.

“Oh? More than just werewolves and forest dwelling animals? If it’s mothman I’d spread my legs.”   
He took Derek’s hand, it was warm. 

“Wow okay, well if I ever meet mothman I’d be sure to tell him he has a fan!”   
The werewolf chuckled, his smile was not wide but rather it was a small little chuff as if he was trying..and failing to keep up the whole bad boy persona, it amused Stiles greatly.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading the Angelarium and here I am. This chapter is a little short but I wanted to post it anyway.


End file.
